Zoinks! It's like, The Slayer!
by DWforlife
Summary: A demon brings the mystery inc gang into the scoobies world what will become of the heroes? Previously Scooby The Vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching more episodes of Scooby Doo than is medically prescribed I decided to write a story about my two favourite shows using the name Scooby. The story is still kind of rough, but I do have an idea as to where I want it to go, so enjoy my fellow fanfic readers!**

* * *

**Scooby The Vampire Slayer**

* * *

The world had ended.

Well almost. If would have, had it not been for a well executed plan, and a lucky break; a group of demons called Mano's had planned to sacrifice a group of school children to their God, who would, in return, grant them control over the Earth and all of its civilians. The self proclaimed Scoobies had crashed in at the last moment, (literally; that part of the plan hadn't gone as smoothly as they hoped) and saved the day. Now the friends were all collapsed thoroughly exhausted on their adult friend's living room furniture.

"Great work tonight, ehm, Scoobies." Rupert Giles said sleepily.

A short laugh escaped Xander Harris. "You know, I'm not sure if it's the fact that I haven't slept in the last seventy-two hours or if we just acted extra scoobyish tonight, but I never realized just how much alike we are to the Mystery Inc. team."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see there's me, I feel I have more or less mastered the Shaggy lifestyle, then there's brain-girl Willow, being all Velma like with Giles acting like plan-guy Fred all the time. Which leaves Buffy with Daphne."

"What?" Buffy Summers scoffed. "I am nothing like 'Danger-prone Daphne'."

"Well you two are both kind of the fashionable ones." Willow Rosenberg spoke up.

The blonde Slayer furrowed her brow while she considered this. "Hmm I guess you have a point." She let out a dramatic sigh. "Alright I accept my role as the beautiful and stylish protagonist."

"A- aren't you forgetting about the- the title character?" Giles asked.

"Oh yeah Scooby. Who would be-" Xander stopped short as four pairs of eyes swiveled to the remaining member, who let out an amused "Huh."

Oz looked up at his friends. "It's ironic, you know because I'm part dog."

Willow frowned. "Oh Oz don't-"

"No, no it's cool; you see because if I'm Scooby Doo then that means everyone would love me and feed me ridiculous amounts of food. And at the end of every mystery I'd get to shout out my name really gleefully. So you know I'm ok with being the Scooby of the Scoobies."

All the friends were laughing and joking about painting Oz's van with big groovy flowers, as Giles went to brew a pot of tea. Unfortunately not minutes later their happy moods were dampened by the sounds of chains rattling against pipes.

"Oi! Sorry to breakup your little slumber party, but I'm _bored_! Somebody feed me!"

Giles wiped a hand across his face. "Spike it's the middle of the night. Go to sleep!"

"Middle of the- I'm a vampire! I don't sleep during the night, and besides my internal clock says it's almost morning, you tossers."

The tired group chanced a glance out of the window where they indeed could see the first signs of morning.

Willow let out an exasperated squeak as she checked the time on her watch. "Class starts in two hours!" With the two girls grumbling, and Oz looking mildly annoying they made their way towards the door.

"Hey! I have an idea." Xander called. "Why don't you guys blow off your classes, we'll have a good old fashion a siesta followed by an all night fiesta. Huh? How about it?"

"We can't sorry Xander, you know how college life is." Buffy called through the closing door.

"No, I don't."

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, Giles."

Giles picked up the empty tea cups, and went towards the kitchen. "I'm afraid not, Xander. I'm going away for the weekend; there's a conference in LA on proper handle and care of your crystal ball that I'm planning on attending." Giles grabbed a suitcase near the door. "It will be rather dull, but you are welcome to join me."

"Nah, thanks for the invite G-man, but I think I'll stay here."

Giles nodded. "Alright, well have a good weekend then."

Once again Xander was faced with a closed door. "And now I'm all alone."

"You've still got me!"

"Shut up Spike!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know Buffy. I think you and Riley were having some serious eye contact smoochies just now."

Buffy laughed. "As if Willow. Riley and I are, you know just friends."

"But you want it to be more." The two college girls had surprisingly survived the day, and were looking forward to a couple hours of well deserved sleep.

"Of course I want it to be more, but I just don't think he does."

Willow laughed. "Trust me, the way he was looking at you, he totally wants to be more than friends."

"Who wants to be more than friends?"

"Oh hi Oz, and Riley w- with Buffy!"

"Oh good." Oz let out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid for a moment there, that I'd have to do the crazy jealous boyfriend thing, and I don't think it would work very well against someone like Riley."

Willow smiled. "You hear that? I've got a crazy jealous boyfriend. Buffy and I were just heading back to our dorm."

"Awesome. I have band practice right now, but we're still meeting at the bronze later right?" Willow nodded. Oz gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the two girls at their dorm door. Inside their phone was ringing.

"Go for Buffy. Oh hey Giles, what's up? Mhm, demon, big, cloaked, potentially dangerous. I think I've got it." Buffy hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Slayer stuff, I won't be able to join you at the Bronze tonight though."

Willow frowned. "Will you need backup?"

"Nah, it sounds like the standard demon slice and dice. You go. I don't know what Oz would do if he was on stage without you there to make googly eyes at him."

Willow gasped, and tossed a pillow at her friend. "I do not make googly eyes!"

"Oh you so do!" Willow and Buffy laughed, neither of them realizing that the nights events would be anything but standard.

The Slayer grunted as she landed in the mud. "Oh it is so on! Do you have _any_ idea how much I paid for this shirt?" Buffy jumped into a fighting stance, but the demon she had been fighting was nowhere to be seen."Hey, you can't just disappear; that's cheating." A warm blast of air made Buffy spin around. Standing silently behind her was the hooded demon, in his hands he held a glowing glass orb. "Oh there you are. Now stay still, so I can beat you back to whatever hell you crawled out of."

The demons eyes blazed an electric blue. "Aica edan!"

Buffy sighed as she picked up her fallen axe. "How many times do I have to tell you demons? If you're gonna live in this dimension you have to learn at least one human language."

"lle ier a' auta!"

A flash of blinding blue light shot out of the cave, and disappeared from sight. Buffy turned back to the mysterious creature, and was once again met with an empty room. "Well this can't be good."

_Meanwhile across town.._

_"-And Scooby Doo if you come through, you're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact!-" _Xander laid back glumly as the show intro continued to play through. This wasn't how he had pictured being an adult. No job, living in his parents basement, watching old Scooby Doo reruns. No Xander had wanted so much more out of life than what he had. The only bright spot in his life was his ex-demon girlfriend Anya, and she was currently visiting an old demon friend two states over. He sighed, and turned the sound up on the TV in a unsuccessful attempt to drown out the sounds of his parents fighting above. _Great, now it's going to storm._ He thought as a flash of light crossed past his tiny window. Although Xander could not see it; the light had struck the electrical wires above his house, and was moving slowly towards his house. "This sure is a creepy shortcut you're taking Freddie." Xander mouthed along.

"Xander! You're mother and I are going out."

Xander sighed, at least one of his problems had been temporarily solved. "_Whatever you kids do, don't go up to that ca_-" the TV shorted out, and began to glow a brilliant blue light. Xander moaned, nothing good ever followed mysteriously glowing electronics.

There was a loud bang followed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**So the other day I was watching Buffy season 4, and I realized that I made a mistake in this story. By the time they caught Spike, Oz was already gone but since I don't want to be hassled with changing that minor detail we're just going to say this story is slightly AU. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey man, are you like, alive?"

Xander was awoken by somebody gently slapping his face.

"Wh- wha-"

"Hey gang, I think he's coming to!"

Xander's eyes slowly opened. He was lying on his floor, surrounded by four people.

"Jeepers mister, you sure gave us a scare."

Xander stared up into the faces of the real life versions of the Mystery Inc gang. "Uh, what's going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." The Velma look-a-like said. "One moment we were on our way to that creepy castle, and the next we were here!"

Xander frowned clearly super evil powers were at work. He attempted to stand, but found his path blocked by a large brown paw standing on one of his shirt sleeves. "Roops, sorry."

A sound similar to air being let out of a balloon escaped Xander. "You're dog is talking."

"Well like sure, Scoob's always known how to talk." And with this proclamation Xander promptly fell back into a dead faint.

* * *

Buffy laid back on her bed. She'd have to phone Giles in the morning. She wasn't sure what had just occurred, but in her experience nothing good ever came from mysterious glowing lights, shot from a demon orb. For now Buffy was just glad to finally be getting a full nights rest.

"Buffy, wake up!"

Or two minutes; that worked too. "What's wrong Willow?"

"You'renotgoingtobelievebutOzandI weredrivingan'outsideXanderswastheMysteryM achineandIsaidgottabeXanders ideaofaprankbutOzwaslikeohno thisisSunny-"

Buffy sat up. "Willow slow down, I only caught some stuff about you, and Oz driving. Then something about a mustard machine."

Willow took several slow deep breaths. "Ok, Oz and I were driving back from The Bronze, and we passed Xander's house. Parked out front was the Mystery Machine!"

"It's obviously just a Xander prank." Buffy scoffed.

"That's what I said, but Oz was all 'oh no that's got to be the real one this is Sunnydale after all.' So I said-"

"Willow focus."

"Right sorry, so as we're watching right, a-and suddenly four people who looked spookily like the mystery inc gang, with a giant great dane came out of the house!"

"So what? Are you saying that the real Mystery Inc was in Xander's house?" Willow nodded her head enthusiastically. "Come on Will, maybe his parents were just throwing a- a theme party or something."

Willow shrugged. "I suppose it's a possibility though his parents never struck me as the theme party type."

"Did you talk to Xander?"

She shook her head. "No, Oz had to get the truck back." She said fondly.

Buffy sat up and pulled on a sweater as she turned to her roommate. "Why don't we go pay a visit to our very own Xander shaped friend?"

"Ar- are you sure? It must be after midnight Buffy."

Buffy nodded. Sleep would have been preferable, but like Oz said this was Sunnydale; anything out of the ordinary had to be looked into.

The two girls hurried through the darkened streets only having to stop once to dust a vampire. Buffy knocked several times on Xander's door basement door. When she received no response she twisted the handle till the lock snapped off and made her way inside. "Xander!" Both girls shouted when they spotted him lying unconscious in front of the smoking tv set.

"H- he's alright, just knocked out." Buffy said as she began smacking him lightly across his face. "Xander.. Xander wake up."

Xander attempted to swat away Buffy's hand. "Cut it out Shaggy." He mumbled. "And tell Scooby not to eat that." Buffy raised her eyebrows at Willow, who shrugged.

"Xander snap out of it. It's Buffy and Willow."

Slowly Xander opened his eyes and sat up. "Ooh my aching head. What happened? Where's Scooby and the gang?"

"You see I told you they were here." Willow said smugly.

Xander touched the growing goose egg as Buffy and Willow hauled him back onto his chair. "What happened?" Buffy inquired.

"I don't know, I was watching tv and a spooky light made it blow up in my face. Not the fun Wile E Coyote hold up a help sign kind either. More the knock me unconscious and make me hallucinate kind."

Buffy's eyes widened guiltily. "Ah this spooky light it wasn't... blue was it?"

"Hey yeah now that you mention it, the light was-" Xander narrowed his eyes. "You. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Buffy's voice rose indignantly. "It was- it was the big scary demon Giles sent me to fight!" She told them about her experience in the cave and how the demon had just disappeared.

"Man whatever that demon did it sure packed a punch, I swear that I honestly believed that Mystery Inc was in here." Xander snorted.

"Uh Xan, that actually did happen." Willow piped up. "I saw them too. I believe that whatever the demon did, somehow brought Mystery Inc out of your tv and into our world."

Thry all paused to consider this. "So the actual Scooby gang is in Sunnydale." Buffy smiled as the other two snorted All of their laughter slowly died away as they thought that over. "The actual Scooby gang is in Sunnydale... at night... looking for... monsters to... unmask."

Without a second thought all three dashed towards the door.


End file.
